Historically, monitoring vital signs of a person has required expensive equipment, such as an electrocardiogram (EKG) or a ballistocardiograph (BCG). In addition to being prohibitively expensive for many situations (e.g., home use), both EKGs and BCGs can be too cumbersome for use outside of medical facilities. EKGs, for example, typically necessitate attaching electrodes to the bodies of users, while BCGs rely on large, heavy, and unaesthetic force-measuring platforms that users lie on.
In more recent times, devices including piezoelectric films or arrays of sensors have been developed to measure heart and respiration rates. A user can lie on the device, and the film or sensors can generate a signal indicative of the user's heart rate and/or respiration rate. However, these devices can also be expensive. Existing devices on which a user can lie for comfort already exist. Utilizing existing components increasing manufacturing efficiency and reduces cost.